Volenrath
While technically ancient, Volenrath is a much more recent deity, having been born not of the union of Pria and Kaeleth, but instead of the sorrow and loss of the Eldathi during the Armageddon War. History It is said that when the first Eldathi died, he was brought back to life and lifted up by Kaeleth and made to lord over the cycle of life and death of the Eldathi, and later the elves. Home The Forest of Bone lies on the edge of Sylvas and is very near Limbo. The trees along the outer reaches near Limbo are dead. However, those that are closer to Sylvas are alive and blooming, even more so than most within. As it boarders both planes, it is capable of maintaining both its chaotic and neutral states without being anywhere near Ma'an. Relationships Volenrath has a close relationship with Kaeleth, who raised him as a god. He maintains decent ties with all other elven gods. Any god who grants the power to raise the dead is one who he opposes endlessly. He especially holds distain for Bhalphos and Hexen. Appearance and Emissaries Volenrath is depicted as a somber elf. His face holds no emotion. His right hand is held outward with an orb within. His left hand is held low and is usually empty, though sometimes it has a swordsword within. His robes, when colored, are silver and black like his clergy wears. He has medium length hair, which is grey when colored. Servants Important mortals and immortals that serve the deity. Church of Volenrath The church celebrates the birth, life, and death of every elf. They handle burials and funeral rites within elven communities. Volenrath is fertility and blight, joy and sorrow. He is a staunch opponent of all forms of undead. However, he is creator of the Baelnorn, the so called "good lich" who watch over ancient elven sites, mortuaries, and ruins. Worshipers and Clergy The priests of Volenrath wear robes that are silver on the right half and black on the left. The services of the clergy are called upon during births of an elf or their death to uphold their burial rights. Temples and Shrines Detailed descriptions of where temples and shrines are located as well as descriptions of how temples commonly appear and how they're used. Holy Texts Parvo Ciule' '(The Book of Life) - This books teaches of the greatness of life and what can be accomplished by one who lives by Volenrath's teachings. It speaks of birth and death rituals. It also has an entire section on how to combat undead Holy Relics Sword of Sythe - While technically not a relic of the clergy of Volenrath, it was created by them for the purpose of destroying all undead in its path. Magic Items Most item associated with healing and burial, as well as items that assist in contacting the dead and fighting undead. Traits *'Corpse Hunter' - You have dedicated yourself to the destruction of undead and gain a +1 trait bonus on attacks made against undead. *'Undead Slayer' - Instructed at a young age in the tenets of the faith of Volenrath, you view the undead as abominations that must be destroyed. You gain a +1 trait bonus on weapon damage rolls against undead. *'Stabilizing Touch' - You were born with the ability to stop the passage to death's door. Once per day, you can use stabilize as a spell-like ability, but with a range of touch. Deific Obedience You must have some sort of bladed straight edged weapon. This must be a dagger, shortsword, rapier, longsword, or greatsword. Shine the blade and then coat half of it in black. This could be an oil, paint, or some other substance. Stab your blade into the ground and say a prayer to Volenrath. Give blessings for the newly born and newly deceased elves. You gain a +2 profane or sacred bonus on attack rolls made with this blade. The type of bonus depends on your alignment. If you are neither good nor evil, you must choose either sacred or profane when performing your obedience. #'Preserver (''Sp)' ''hide from undead 3/day, gentle repose 2/day, speak with dead 1/day #'Decomposition (''Su)' You can ensure the final rest of a creature. As a standard action, you can touch a corpse and cause it to dissolve into black ash. A corpse dissolved this way cannot be raised as an undead creature by any means short of a ''miracle or wish. The black ash left behind can, however, be used as the corpse for spells that return the dead to true life, such as raise dead, as long as the entire collection of ash is kept together. #'Tethered to the Material (''Ex)' You cling ferociously to life. You will go to Volenrath's realm when he calls and no sooner. Once per day, you can send yourself into a determined state that lasts for 1 minute. While in this determined state, you can fall to a number of negative hit points equal to 10 + your Constitution score before you die. If you drop to negative hit points while in this determined state, you can continue to act normally, and do not bleed each round due to taking actions. If your determined state ends while you still have a negative number of hit points equal to or greater than your Constitution score, you die instantly. If your determined state ends while you still have negative hit points, but the number of negative hit points is not equal to or greater than your Constitution score, you fall unconscious and gain the dying condition as normal. ''(NOTE: If using the alternate wound rules, you can fall to a number of negative hit points equal to twice your constitution score before you die. If your hit points drop to below your negative Con modifier, you can continue to act normally, and do not bleed each round due to taking actions.) Category:Gods Category:Religion Category:Chaos Domain Category:Healing Domain Category:Repose Domain Category:Chaotic Neutral Deity